


A Different Kind of Meeting

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deleted Scenes, Flirting, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first face to face meeting goes differently than Dom imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in my Tumblr Fills collection in two standalone (but related) parts. I'm going through the fills and pulling out some of my larger/better stories to put in their own fics. This was actually inspired by two different prompts from tajita-chan.

Dom raised a brow at the man who stood in front of him.  Owen Shaw himself had shown up in the abandoned warehouse lot by the river the second Letty had driven away.  He had expected the intimidation talk, the borderline cocky attitude- which Dom figured he was afforded a bit of given how Owen had been giving his team the run around.  What Dom  _hadn’t_ expected was when Owen’s tone changed, his expression shifting into something else.

As he approached, Dom asked in disbelief, “Are you  _flirting_ with me?”

Owen’s grin was confident.  “What do you think?”

Dom gave a surprised laugh.  “Unbelievable,” he muttered, shaking his head and looking off towards the river.

“And why’s that?”  Owen’s voice was closer as he stepped forward into Dom’s personal space.  “You’re single as I understand it.  I mean, unless you count that little Brazilian number you’ve been sharing a bed with.”  Dom looked back at Owen to find him smirking.  “But I got the impression that was just sex.  Maybe companionship in a way.”

Dom was rather impressed that this guy could peg him so well.  However given what he said, it was clear Owen had eyes on him, and for some time at that.  That worried him.  “Don’t touch my family,” he threatened, a growl in his voice as he moved until their noses brushed.

There was a spark in Owen’s eyes, his smirk never faltering.  “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he purred in response, tilting his head just slightly to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Dom’s eyes widened at such brash behavior, though honestly it shouldn’t have been a surprise from what little he knew of Owen.  He was daring and took what he wanted, when he wanted.  It appeared thatwas now Dom himself.

Apparently Owen wasn’t expecting an answer just then, backing off with a shit-eating grin on his face. “See you around Toretto.”

Dom couldn’t help but let out a little laugh again.  “You can bet on it,” he rumbled in return.

As the tuned-up Aston Martin drove away, Dom removed what Owen had slipped into his front jean pocket- a card with a phone number printed on it.  Dom shook his head, smiling just the same.  Perhaps he’d have Tej track down the location of it.   _Quietly._

__* * *_ _

Dom had gotten the location on Owen’s cell from Tej- thankful the other man didn’t ask questions and that he could count on the tech wizard to keep his mouth shut.  The address turned out to be a nice hotel and a quick inquiry at the front desk not only yielded him a room number but also an extra keycard.  Not bothering to knock, Dom let himself in, finding Owen was waiting for him.

The man smirked, getting up from the couch where he had been watching TV.  “Well, I see you took me up on my invitation.”

“That what you call this?” Dom inquired, flashing the business card he’d slipped into Dom’s pocket during their brief standoff at the warehouse.

Owen didn’t respond, instead walking straight up to Dom and pressing against him.  They were nose to nose, Owen’s hazel-green eyes dancing down to Dom’s mouth before back up to meet his gaze.  “Whadda you say Dominic?”

His answer was to wrap his arm around Owen’s waist, pulling them flush together as he drew the brunette into a kiss.

* * *

When it was all over with, Dom was snuggled around Owen, their bare skin warm against each other.  They were still getting their breathing under control, coming down from their mutual high of pleasure.  “That was amazing,” Dom rumbled into his new lover’s ear.

“It was,” Owen agreed, a smile in his voice as he pressed his lips to the back of Dom’s jaw.

That was when Dom heard the soft click, felt the cool metal around his wrist.  As Owen moved from the bed, Dom looked to find himself handcuffed to the slatted headboard.  He gazed up at Owen in disbelief, the other man already pulling on his pants.  “What the hell?” Dom demanded, face morphing into betrayed anger.

“Oh, don’t act so surprised,” Owen replied dismissively.  He slipped the long-sleeve cotton shirt over his head, smirking as he gazed down at Dom still tangled in the sheet.  “Y’know, that’s a good look for you.”  Dom growled.   “Don’t get me wrong, I wanted this.  Otherwise you would never have gotten this close to me.”

“Let.  Me.  Go,” Dom ordered through grit teeth.

“Now, now...”  He finished tying his boots.  “I can’t have you following me back to our base, can I?”  Owen wiggled his cell, a simple disposable, before placing it on the far bedside table along with the handcuff key.

“Owen...” Dom pleaded.  “Don’t do this.”  Despite everything, Dom didn’t want to see Owen get hurt.

The man gave him a sad half smile.  “We all have to do what we have to.”  He patted Dom’s thigh, not risking getting any closer.  “See you soon Dominic,” he offered.

He watched helplessly in silence as Owen left, looking back to his salvation on the nightstand as the door clicked shut.  “Fuck,” Dom grumbled.  “How do I get myself into these messes?”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
